


A Costume Fit For a King

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 15, Masks and Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: We bump into an old friend while shopping for Halloween costumes.And we're given a task to find something for Ryan to wear!





	A Costume Fit For a King

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day 13, because of reasons.  
> And 14 because I have no idea what to do.  
> So, you're only getting 29 fics from me, friendos. <3

It's the middle of October.  
The god damn middle of October and none of us have our Halloween costumes yet. How lazy can ya get? James opted for stealing Ryan's DBD killer outfit, but I told him the tale of what happens when you try to take things from Ryan and he quickly changed his mind.

5 of us are in the MadMobile, with Ryan at the wheel. It's yours truly, Ali, Noire, James and Kayla, who called shotgun. 

"Are we there yet?" Kayla asked, slinking slowly into her seat.

"Kayla, don't you start. We'll get there when we get there. Enjoy the scenery and all that road trip shit." Ryan grumbled.

"Someone didn't have his coffee this morning." I taunted.

"Diet Coke is my coffee, Tabi. And no, I didn't have one. Because SOMEONE insisted we go to Costume Barn and get costumes for the Halloween party!" Ryan motioned to Kayla with his free hand. Kayla just twiddled her thumbs. If we were in a cartoon, I think a halo would appear over her head at that moment.

"We're practically the only ones that don't have any! I'm doing everyone a favor." Kayla argued, sticking out her tongue at him. The banter between these two is...it's something, that's for sure.

"All I ask is that no one jump out at me with a mask on. I will grab the nearest thing to me and bash you on the head." Noire noted.

"Ouch. That sounds painful." Ali nodded. 

"I'll be sure to do that around an aisle of fluffy pillows." James chuckled. I predict pain in his future...

"Ryan, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Ali asked. 

Ryan just sighed. "I haven't a clue. Maybe you guys can help me?" 

"Yes! All right, guys. We are going to pick out the best costume for Ryan!" Ali cheered. We were on a mission. Yes, getting our costumes was a plus, but us picking our Ryan's costume is going to be the best part of the day!

We finally arrive at Costume Barn, a costume shop that looked small and modest on the outside, but it was big and filled with lots of stuff inside. Ryan parked the car, and we finally got out to stretch our legs.

"Last one in buys all the costumes!" Noire cheered as we raced to the front doors. I am proud to say I came in 4th. Ryan came in last.

"God damn it." Ryan muttered. "Well, I set myself up for this when I agreed to drive you guys." 

Walking into the Costume Barn, we were met with a cloud of fog and then lines of costumes sorted by different themes and genres on the walls. A separate section for wigs, one for make-up and the best part: fitting rooms. Fuck. Yes. 

"Hey guys. C'mere." Ali took out her phone. "We're gonna selfie this. Adventure in the Costume Barn!" She held up her phone while we all crowded around to take a picture. Even Ryan got in the pic after Kayla tried to push him out a couple times. After selfies and adding to snapchat stories, it was time to get to work. But, in a place this big, we would need some help.

"Hello, hello, hello!"

That voice. That greeting. Could it be...?

I turn around to see none other than our old friend, Milez, working in a spooky Halloween costume store. A little out of his element, but he seems to enjoy it.

"Welcome to- Tabi! It's been a while!" Milez gives me a hug. 

"A while? It's been almost 2 months!" I chuckle. 

"There's a lot of new faces. Your friends, I'm guessing?" Milez gestures to the group with me. 

"Yep! Well, some of them." I point to them as I introduce. "This is Kayla, Noire, James and Ali. I think you met them at my birthday party."

"Heh. Well, I kinda had to run after that cake incident, but it's nice meeting all of you! Can I help you with your costumes?" Milez offered with a smile on his face.

"Well, we're trying to find a costume for ourselves and for our friend- Where did he go?" Ali turned around to find that Ryan wasn't there.

"God damn it. Do you have a loudspeaker? I'm gonna call his ass." Kayla muttered.

"I-I'm sure there's no need for bottom-calling here! Your friend probably got distracted by the many costumes and accessories we-"

"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"

Milez screamed and hid behind Kayla as we saw Ryan wearing a ghoul-looking mask and was towering over him.

Ryan chuckled and took the mask off. "Good to see you again, Milez."

Milez panted and caught his breath. "Oh! Mr. Mad King, sir-"

"It's just Ryan when I'm not in the kilt."

"Ah. Right. R-Ryan. Glad to have you and your friends here."

"He's the one we want to get a costume for." Noire pointed out. 

"I see. The kilt and crown in need of serious repair isn't a costume?"

"Nah. That's almost everyday wear for me." Ryan shrugged. "I need something new this Halloween." 

"And we're gonna find it!" I gave a thumbs up.

With that, we started wandering around the store. So many things to see, I almost wanted to buy half the store! The not-spooky half. So, not half the store, then. Maybe like 25% of it. 

"Hey, Tabi. Remember this?" Ali chuckled. She showed me a sexy nurse costume and I laughed along with her. 

"Yep! We saw that live and in person. Michael did look good in it, strangely enough." I reminisced. "You think we should get Ryan a doctor one and they could go to the party together?"

"Mmm...nah. That doesn't sound like Ryan. Let's keep looking around." 

I wandered off to the wigs and saw some nice, pink ones. Some were short like a bob and others were long and wavy.

"I see you've found the wigs. Wanna try one on?" Milez asked me, almost appearing out of nowhere. 

"Not right now. Just looking. Hey, uh...Got any ideas on what Ryan should be for Halloween?" I ask.

Milez stops and thinks. "I'm sure he gets this a lot, but I'm getting a Jason or Freddy Kruger vibe from him."

"Oh, that's not new for him. He was Jason when we played the Friday the 13th Game on a camping trip we took." Kayla said as she bumped into me from the make up section. She already had a few things in her shopping basket.

"Y-you play those games for real?" Milez' eyes widened in shock.

"Yep! We also play DBD for real. It was intense during our last game, but Stu ended up eating me in the end." I said nonchalantly. 

Milez gasped and walked away, shaking his head.

"Does he scare easily like that?" Kayla asked me.

"He's not used to the MadHouse ways yet, Kayla. Anyway, did you find anything for yourself or Ryan?"

"It's almost like an 80's montage with him. I'd point at a costume for me and he'd shake his head. We were trying on different hats, too. And yes, I got pictures." she smirked.

"Well, well, well. If my eyes don't deceive me, I'd say it's a fine day, a fine day indeed here at the ol' Costume Barn!"

Oh, no...

I turn around to see Ryan in a top hat and monocle. It's Ol' Timey Ryan time!

"Shit. Kayla, what did you do?" I face palm.

"I didn't put him in that! He found that himself! Ryan, we agreed no ol' timey!" Kayla sighed.

"But you see, Kayla, that's the thing. You can't contain the ol' timey, now. It'll always find a way out, a way out; I say! It's the time of year for the spooks and night-time tomfoolery!" Gotta admit, Ryan is always committed to his roles. 

"No! None of that!" Kayla jumped up and knocked the top hat off his head. 

"Party pooper," Ryan sulked and walked away with his head down to try to find something else. 

We find Ali, James and Noire browsing the adult costumes related to TV shows and movies. They seemed to have found their costumes and the things they needed for them. My turn! I gasped when I found my Halloween costume and maybe an idea for Ryan.

"Here it is! My costume! Sarah from Hocus Pocus. And Ryan can be Winifred. Problem solved." 

"He hasn't seen the movie, so he won't know what the hell that is." Noire sighed. "Plus, you think Ryan is gonna walk around in a wig and a green dress?" 

"Uhh...maybe he can be the zombie that comes back to life?" I shrug. 

"What about Homer from The Simpsons? He's losing his hair, anyway." Ali joked.

"He's not that bald, though. Maybe Jeremy could wear that one." I chuckle. 

"Homer's not that short, though." James laughed. 

"Well, guess I have something to tell Jeremy when he comes over for Battle Buddies night." James heard Ryan chuckle from behind him. This time, Ryan was wearing one of those hats that could hold 2 cans of beer and straws leading down to the mouth. 

"Oh jeez." Kayla facepalmed. "Ryan Haywood, no." 

"What?? I would never have to get up for Diet Coke again!" Ryan said, striking an "I'm cool" pose only dads know about. 

"Ghost Ray would laugh his ass off if he saw you in that." Ali chuckled, while James snuck a pic on his phone. 

"Do you have to embarrass us everywhere we go?" I ask, rolling my eyes. 

"Me? Be embarrassing? Nah, Tabi. I can only do that if I do this." Ryan took off that hat, and instantly put on a wig that looked like Sailor Moon's hair. Kayla and I groaned in unison, while Noire and James cracked up. All Ali could do was shake her head in disbelief. 

And it got worse. He was trying to sing the theme song. 

_"Da-da, da-da-da moonlight. Something something by nightlights. Wheeeee!!"_ Ryan sang, twirling around like he was going to transform. Jesus Christ...

"Ryan, Ryan. Please no." I beg, snatching the wig off his head. "You're not going as Sailor Moon, for the love of God." 

"Well, what can I be? I thought you guys were gonna help, not shut down all my brilliant ideas!" 

"I wouldn't call them brilliant." Kayla pointed out. 

"Hello, hello, hello, gang! Find anything?" Milez asked, with that enthusiastic grin on his face.

"Are you usually this hyper?" Kayla asked with concern. 

"Not hyper! Just super happy! And yes. I have a cousin who has a summer job at a camp. Taught me everything I know!"

Oh, we know who that is, then...

I sighed in defeat. "We've found our costumes. But, what the hell is Ryan going to be for Halloween? Maybe we can't find it."

"Aw, don't give up, new friends! I know you can do it! Why don't you look at our silly costumes? Silly is the complete opposite of what he is!" Milez smiled. 

"You don't know Ryan like we do, buddy." Kayla said.

We look at the gag costumes. Some look strange, while others looked silly. And some costumes made us wonder why they were even costumes. And one costume seemed to catch James' eye. 

"Guys? What about that one?" he pointed at it. 

I gasped and turned to the others. We all started nodding our heads. Yep. This was the perfect costume! 

What was it? 

Well, you'll have to find out with the rest of the MadHouse at the Halloween Party! ;)


End file.
